


Love matters

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Ever since Varian had become good again he had been spending alot of time with Rapunzel and her friends, slowly Quirin starts feeling the unusual emotion of jealousy creep up. The two share an talk, feelings. And an understanding.





	Love matters

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by an line of an story I read.

A/N so this story is actually inspired by what someone said, Though Quirin was glad his son had finally made a friend he occasionally felt a pang of jealousy over the fact that she seemed to have a closer relationship with his child than he did. This was inspired by an story made by 

Summery: Ever since Varian had become good again he had been spending alot of time with Rapunzel and her friends, slowly Quirin starts feeling the unusual emotion of jealousy creep up. 

Quirin had never been one to be the jealous type not when he was married and never anytime else, he had always looked at life as it. He was an simple man, with an not so simple son.

It felt good to be free from the Amber and surprisingly it didnt take long for Quirin to go back into his duties as leader which surprisingly was still offered to him once the rocks were gone. And the villagers were able to return to their homes.

Quirins lips twitched as he saw Varian running out the door Ruddiger at his heels, somthing that did change. Varian and Rapunzel along with their friends had grown closer then ever. It was now several times an week that Varian would go to the castle for thr day. 

Where before Varian would shut himself in his lab for hours on end, he even had an new outfit. His son was starting to grow up.

And it hurt Quirins heart.

He had been encased for an year leaving Varian to be almost 16. He had missed his sons birthday he had offered to throw him an party but Varian had refused. Saying having his dad back was his gift.

"Mornin dad". Varian stated coming down the stairs, the smile on his sons face warming Quirins heart.  
"Need some help?".

"You sure you got time in your newly popular Schedule for your O'l man?". Quirin teased.

"I always have time for you dad".

An full smile crossed the older mans features tugging his son against him pressing an kiss to the top of his head.

"C'mon then let's get these chores done". 

Knowing where they were headed Varian took off.

"Race you Ruddiger".

Quirin chuckled softly pushing the wheelbarrow watching his son and pet chasing each other, while this situation had been hard on everyone somthing good came out of it. An better relationship with his son. 

The bit of jealousy crept up as his inner thoughts reminded him that before he asked his son if he wanted to help, he was about to go to see Rapunzel and her friends.

Quirin shook his head trying to clear his mind of those thoughts he should be happy that his son finally wasn't stuck in the basement all day. And he was it just.

"Dad?".

Quirin jolted out of this thoughts his gaze going to his son who watched him in concern. 

"Is everything OK?".

Quirin struggled to keep his composer he was the Village leader after all but the way his son looked at him, his hand on his own. The larger male deflated prompting Varian to lead his dad somewhere to sit.

"What's wrong?". Varian said again. Settling next to his dad, 

"I missed so much this last year". Quirin rubbed his neck wearily. "And now you have the princess and her friends, you dont need me as much anymore".

"Dad look at me". 

Varians gaze was stern as Quirin looked at his son, 

"Remember the other day when I raced outside the day the red rocks appeared? I had an nightmare, that you were trapped in the rocks again. I remember waking up panicking. I had to make sure that you were actually safe. And when everyone saw their fears, I saw you stuck in the Amber. No matter how old i get, or what friends I make. I will always need you dad. That will never change".

Tears filled Quirins eyes which he didnt allow to spill over wiping them with sn gloved hand, he tugged him son close resting his head on Varians. 

"When I lost you". Varian clutched his dads shirt. "My world ended I remember crying for hours with you stuck in the amber. I had nightmares every night and would cry myself to sleep. I turned against those I cared about because I just wanted you back. I love hanging with Rapunzel and her friends, but I would spend everyday with you if I could. But I know as village leader you have responsibilitys. So I dont want to bug you to much".

"You never bug me Varian". Quirins tone soft. "It was dumb to be jealous especially when I have all the time in the world to spend with you, before the Amber incident. But I choose to take it for grante. Leaving you always on your own. I have no one to blame but myself. I am so sorry son. For not being the father you need, th father youd deserve. But that is going to change. I want to have days every week where its just us 2. I want to build an better relationship with you son. We are getting better but I want to be even better then that".

"Me to". Varian smiled slightly relaxing as Quirin ruffled his hair. 

"What do you say we skip chores for today? And spend the day just the 2 of us? Unless of course you have plans with the princess and her friends?".

"I've hung out with them alot recently im sure they would be fine an day or 2 without me. Sides id rather spend time with my dad". 

"Then that's settled why dont we pack an picnic lunch and go for an hike it's an amazing day out today. You, me and Rudiger of course". Quirin chuckled as the Racoon jumped on Varians shoulder.

"Sounds perfect". The two walked side by side an arm wrapped around his sons shoulders, both chatting as they went about to plan their day. The past might have been hard. Both struggling with their past mistakes. But their future.

There future looked bright.


End file.
